


Surprise

by mystrangedarkson



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, emo!virgil, jock!deceit, punk!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangedarkson/pseuds/mystrangedarkson
Summary: Punk!Patton saves Emo!Virgil from a bully (Deceit), has an extra surprise for him.





	Surprise

“The HECK do you think you’re doing?” Virgil almost cried with relief when the familiar voice rang out. He didn’t- if he had, Dylan would have made him pay for it later.

“Just leaving,” Dylan said, slamming Virgil into the lockers one last time before whispering, “You got lucky again today, but he isn’t always around to protect you. We aren’t done here.”

“Get lost, scum. Unless you’d like to taste my boots. Again.” Dylan shrank under Patton’s glare and ran away.

Virgil sank to the floor and smiled up at his punk-rock savior, idly noticing the new eyebrow piercing and purple hair.

“You saved me again. Thank you so much.”

“No problem, kiddo. People like Dylan and the rest of those bully jocks need to be put in their place. Besides,” he said with a wink while squatting down to eye level with Virgil, “you’re the cutest little emo ever. It really is my pleasure. Now, there’s something I’d like to show you to cheer you up, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?”

Virgil nodded, immensely curious but unable to speak due to the casual compliment that he was  _ sure _ didn’t mean what he  ~~ hoped ~~ thought it did.

Patton took a seat next to Virgil on the floor with his messenger bag between them. After checking that no one else was around, he opened his bag and gestured for Virgil to look inside. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t what he saw.

 

There, looking up at him, was a guinea pig. A living, breathing, fluffy,  _ pet guinea pig _ . Virgil looked at Patton, who was watching Virgil’s face eagerly for his reaction, stunned.

 

“Wha-?”

“Her name is Mrs Fluffybottom.”

“Whe-?”

“She comes to school with me every day. Usually she stays in the habitat I built for her in my locker, it’s far safer there, but I wanted you to meet her.”

“Can-?”

“Of course you can pet her! Be gentle, she scares easily. Like another cutie with big brown eyes I know.”

“Th- thank you, Patton. For trusting me with this. And… for everything else.”

“Like I said, it was my absolute pleasure. Now come on, let’s get out of here and get some food. We’ve earned a couple cookies, wouldn’t you say?” Virgil agreed, realizing he’d follow Patton anywhere just to keep being smiled at like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaack! Not with Cinderfella, as I'd planned and hoped, but this one was niggling at my brain, and I needed something to get me writing again.


End file.
